1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing system capable of writing data to media and printing on the label side of the media, to a control method for the media processing system, and to a media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices that write data and print labels on media such as CDs and DVDs (optical discs) are known. Such media processing devices supply (transport) one blank disc from a supply stacker storing multiple blank discs to a media drive whereby data is written to the disc, then supply the disc to which data was written to an internal printer that prints on the label side, and then discharge the disc thus produced (published) to a recovery stacker. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-202379.
Paper documents are increasingly digitized and recorded to CDs, DVDs, and other types of media (optical discs) for long-term storage of the digitized electronic documents. The CDs, DVDs, and other media used as the recording medium have a life expectancy of a specific time (approximately several decades) and are suited to long-term data storage. In reality, however, media deterioration is accelerated by factors such as media quality and the storage environment, and media life varies. As a result, stored media (discs to which data has been written) may expire over time, resulting in the data recorded thereto being unreadable and the data being lost. However, the media processing device described above cannot determine the condition of the media (the degree of deterioration), and therefore cannot solve